Tragic Humans
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Taking place in the present, Emily 'Em' Garrett and Jennifer 'Jenny' Roberts have run away from abusive families. On their way to the city, they become lost and come upon the castle of Dr. Frank N Furter. The sexy transvestite takes them in and notices just how broken Jenny is. Can the mad scientist cure her without falling for her? Rated M for abuse and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Tragic Humans**

 **Author's Note: Characters from** ** _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_** **belong to creator Richard O'Brian. All other characters belong to me. Based on the 1975 film version with Tim Curry.**

Jenny lied on the bed on her stomach, she didn't want to look at the man who just molested her. Her own father had finished his routine of touching his daughter in places she didn't want him to.

"You're so pathetic, like your mother," her father, Mr. Roberts said as he got dressed.

Jenny had been molested ever she was a little girl. She knew it was not right, but her father would make threats against her, even cutting her to pieces.

"If you so much as utter a peep to anyone again, I'll cut out your tongue," he threatened as he reached for the bedroom door, "And remember this, I own you," he adds and leaves the room.

Jennifer Roberts took a moment to get herself together and touched her bruised stomach. It was worse on her back as her father liked to beat her there the most. Jenny looks at herself in a tiny mirror; reflecting back at her was a thin, blonde haired, and blue eyed 18 year old girl.

She placed the mirror down and pulls out her iPhone. The only other person she can depend was her best friend, Emily Garrett. Both girls went to the same high school and Emily also endured abuse at home.

Emily had three brothers and they would torture her whenever possible. She tried in vain to tell her parents, but they didn't believe her. As a result, Emily became tough and had to defend herself whenever her brothers came after her.

No one believed both girls about the abuse they endured their entire lives and when they first met in middle school, they became inseparable. They exchanged their stories about the abuse and of the people who would carry them out.

They tried everything they could to make others believe they were abused, but Jenny's father was a police commissioner and he used his power to silence them or make the people think twice about the girls.

The abuse continued on into their high school years and Emily certainly had had enough. She thought up a plan to run away to the city of Columbus where Emily's grandfather was a lawyer and he had connections to the Ohio's senate.

Emily would take Jenny with her and they hoped that Jenny's father would finally face justice and Jenny would receive the best treatment.

Jenny looked Emily's contact number and called her despite it being the middle of the night. "Hello?" Emily asks, but Jenny suddenly lost her voice. "Jenny, you there?" she asks again.

"Yes," Jenny replies, her voice cracking.

"Oh dammit, he did it again, did he?" Emily asks in an angry tone and Jenny's cries were enough of an answer. "Oh that does it, we're leaving tonight," Emily said and adds, "You remember the plan? Get out of the house and meet me at the bus stop, you know our school bus stop."

"Yes, how long will it take for you?" Jenny asks, now whimpering.

"Five minutes, seven tops, I promise. I'll wait if you're not there," Emily replies and hangs up.

Jenny pulls out her backpack and empties it of its contacts, school books and such, and filled it with an extra set of clothes and shoes. She then gets dressed and puts on a pair of shoes. She quietly opens her window and creeps out onto the roof.

Jenny could hear her father screaming at her mother downstairs, which muted out her footsteps on the roof. She then slid down one of the stoop's poles and was on the ground.

"If that little bitch so much as utter a word to anyone, I'll kill her!" Peter Roberts, her father shouted at his wife. His wife did not utter a peep as she was also a prisoner of Peter.

Jenny went off into the darkness without looking back at the house of horrors.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Jenny arrived at the school bus stop just as Emily arrived in her dark blue 2004 Honda Civic. Jenny saw Emily was wearing black, which she usually wears to hide the bruises and cuts that her brothers inflicted.

"Damn this town," Emily said to Jenny when she got in. "But your dad, I hope he rots in hell when he dies," she adds.

Jenny didn't speak as she didn't know what to say, but she had a lot to say about her dad.

"Listen, I'll stop to get gas, how much cash do you have?" Emily asks and Jenny looks through her backpack. She pulls out a few ones and fives and counts them.

"Um, $33," Jenny replies and Emily pulls out her stash of cash.

"I have $42, I think if we drive all night we'll get to Columbus by morning on a full tank. You go in and buy some drinks and snacks," Emily said and turns her car around and the Civic drives away from the neighborhood.

They reached a 24 hour gas station and both girls went in. Emily went to pay for a full tank of gas and paid with her cash, "You can keep the change," she said to the cashier.

Jenny went around the aisles, looking for whatever food they would need for the journey. They, or at least Emily would need caffeine, so Jenny grabbed some Cokes. After grabbing a bag of cookies and some fruit from the refrigerator, she went to the cashier.

Jenny didn't look at the man's eyes as he bought up the items. Jenny then felt sick to her stomach and images of her father flashed in her mind. "Miss?" the cashier said and Jenny comes back.

"It'll be $21.19," the cashier said and Jenny quickly hands over the cash. She grabs the bag of items and rushes out of the store. "Hey! Do you want your change?!" the cashier called out, but Jenny didn't go back.

Emily had just finished filling up the tank when Jenny got to the car. Emily noticed Jenny, a look of fear on her face. "Jenny?" she said and gets into the driver's side.

Jenny began to pant hard and Emily cradles her friend. "It's okay, it's okay," Emily said.

"Please, don't stop anywhere," Jenny pleads, tears falling from her face.

"I promise I won't stop, other than taking a piss-" "NO! Don't stop anywhere!" Jenny cries out.

"Jenny, it'll be okay, I swear. Besides, I don't think anyone will be out this late at night at a rest stop," Emily replies and rubs her back.

"You swear?" Jenny asks and Emily nods and turns the ignition. The Civic leaves the station and it drives away from the sleepy town of Denton.

* * *

 **From the author: What do you think? I decided to create a story involving the sexy transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania after falling in love with the 1975 film with Tim Curry. Such a great voice he had!**

 **By the way, this story takes place in the present. If you think I should continue with this, please tell me so in a review. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a dark road, the Civic hit pothole after pothole and Emily was afraid that one of the tires would blow. Jenny was wide awake and had her hands on the door handle, clutching it as if it was her life raft.

"Sorry Jenny, I think we took a wrong turn," Em said to her friend.

Just then, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder echoed throughout the outside, making the car rattle. Emily decided to stop the car and take out her iPhone. "Dammit, there's no signal out here," Emily cursed.

"What's that?" Jenny asks, pointing to something in the distance.

Emily couldn't see it, but she could tell that there was something there in the darkness. More lightning flashed and now both girls could see it was a big structure, like a castle or a big mansion.

"Jenny, this is going to sound crazy, but we should go to that castle and ask the people for directions," Emily said to her, but Jenny's body began to quiver. "I know you're scared, but we need to get the city and our lives will change for the better."

Jenny's head was buzzing with fearful questions, she was afraid that the castle might actually be the home of lunatics or worse. She was also afraid that someone there might attack her or kill her and her friend.

"There's no need to fear," Emily said and shows Jenny a hunting knife in its sheath. Emily pulled out the blade, it shined under the flashes of lightning. "I took it in case we run into crazy people," she adds and puts the knife back in its sheath. "I promise I will protect you," Emily said.

"You will?" Jenny asks, still quivering.

"Cross my heart," Emily answers and places the knife in her jacket pocket.

Emily drives her car toward the gate, where a sign with big black letters said **ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"Maybe we should turn around and go back and then get a signal," Jenny said to Emily.

"Jenny, this won't take long, I'm just going to ask for directions, and then we'll head out," Emily replies and steps out of the car to open the gate.

Once it was open, Emily drove her car in and closed the gate. "I don't want anyone to see the car on the road," Emily explains and more lightning flashed across the sky. They then noticed motorcycles up on the driveway, which they found quite odd.

Suddenly, rain began to pour on the girls just as they stepped out of the car. "Oh no!" Jenny cries out.

"Shit!" Emily curses as they hurried up to the front door. They were both drenched and Jenny began to shiver.

Emily rings the bell, it let out an odd sound, nothing they heard before. Then someone unlocked the door and it opened.

A man with a hunchback appeared before them. He had long blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Yes?" he asks in a low voice.

Jenny clutches her friend's arm. "Um hi, we're a bit lost, we were wondering if you can give us directions back to the main road," Emily said to the man.

The didn't answer and instead looks at the two girls. "You're wet," he said.

"Yeah, it started pouring when we drove up the driveway," Emily adds.

"Can't let you stay out here and shiver," the man said and adds, "Come in."

The two girls look at each other. "Emily, let's not go in," Jenny pleads.

"Calm down Jenny, the guy is just being generous," Emily reassures the poor girl and the two went in.

They entered in the foyer where it had a display of stuffed animals that were covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Um, do you own this castle?" Emily asks curious.

"No, the master does," the hunchback replies.

"Well, it's a nice place," Jenny said before Emily did.

"Nice place she says!" a woman's voice calls and they noticed a maid with a dust feather on the stairwell. "Nice place! The master sure does have a nice place!" she shrieks, making Jenny quiver.

Emily points to her jacket and Jenny calms down. "Is your master having a party?" Emily asks the hunchback.

"Indeed, to celebrate a breakthrough in his experiment," he replies.

"Oh, he's a doctor?" Emily asks, again.

"Of sorts," the hunchback answers and leads them to the main room. It was full of people in black and wearing party hats.

Jenny felt their eyes on her. She thought they were looking into her soul and she was afraid.

"Fresh meat!" someone shouts and everyone goes crazy.

Just then, the two girls were pulled into a wild dance and the people brust into laughter and song.

Jenny's ears went numb and thought the world went silent, despite the loud noise. Someone was twirling her around in circles and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Please...stop..." she whimpers to the person, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Let go of me, bitch!" Emily shouts at the woman who was dancing with her. Emily pulls away and tries to reach her friend, but she was taken by another party-goer.

Jenny's legs quiver with fear as she was dragged around and she wanted to push away these strangers.

Finally, Emily was able to get away and comes to Jenny's aid. She pulls away from the wildness as it began to die down and the people began to slump to the ground.

"Jenny," Emily said, "I think we landed in an insane asylum."

* * *

 **From the author: I decided to press on. There will be no singing as I am a terrible song writer.**

 **It appears the girls have gotten into a weird situation. What will happen? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Both Emily and Jenny look at the partygoers on the floor, the atmosphere had suddenly changed. Emily takes Jenny by the arm and pulls her through the doors.

"We'll go back to the car and head back where we-" Emily stops talking just as Jenny screams. Emily turns to see what Jenny was afraid of. A tall man with black hair, black eyes, and wearing makeup, lipstick, and a long black cloak appeared from the elevator.

"How do you do?" he speaks in an almost high-pitched voice. Emily rushes to Jenny's side, hand at the ready.

"You must forgive Riff Raff, he's in a bad mood," he adds, "He thought you two were the candyman."

The two girls notice another man in the elevator. He was muscular, had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a gold speedo. Emily quickly covers Jenny's eyes as the two men walk pass them and the black-hair man opens up his cloak, reveling a black corset and leggings and even high-heels.

"What the fuck?" Emily said to herself and Jenny peeks through her hands.

"Master, these two girls are lost," the hunchback, Riff Raff speaks to the black hair man.

"Well, well, two lambs lost in the woods?" he said and walks up to the two girls. Emily stands in front of Jenny, hand in her pocket. "Don't be too afraid, I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania!"

"Never heard of such a place," Emily whispers to Jenny, who shakes her head. "Um, listen, we don't want to be a burden. We just want directions to get-"

"And what? Miss the whole party?!" a woman with red hair shrieks out. She was different from the maid and the hunchback, Riff Raff.

"Now, now Columbia," the strange man said, "Let's not waste our energy." He looks at Emily and then at Jenny, his black eyes were wild, which made Jenny scared. "Hmmmm, I sense you traveled far?" he asks.

"Um, from Denton," Jenny answers.

"Where is it that you two are heading this late at night?" he asks, again.

"Columbus," Jenny replies once more.

"D to C, how interesting," he chuckles and the crowd laughs. The man walks up to the silver throne on the stage and sits comfortably in it. "Why don't you ladies stay for the night?" he asks.

Jenny shakes her head vigorously. "No? Or maybe a bite?" the man asks, again.

"We really want to get back on the road," Emily replies, staying close to Jenny.

"As I said, don't be afraid of me, I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania!" he exclaims and rushes back to the elevator. He looks back at the crowd and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, but especially you two ladies, I invite all of you to witness my latest creation! Something that will make you go wild!"

The man disappears as the elevator goes up and the crowd also dissipates.

Then, the hunchback, the maid, and the muscle man appear behind the girls and began to dry them off. Jenny felt the muscle man's fingers through her hair and thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Get your hands off her!" Emily screams at the man and he does so, but also whimpers. "And you get your hands off me!" she snaps at the maid.

"Wow, you're a fiery one," the girl, Columbia said and circles Emily.

"Just who are you? And who was that...guy?" Emily asks them.

"As you know, I'm Riff Raff," the hunchback said and the maid stands beside him, "My sister Magenta and you met Columbia. The master's name is Dr. Frank N Furter."

"Dr. Frank N Furter?" Jenny repeats the name. Then, the muscle man gruffs at Riff Raff.

"Of course, the master's creation, Rocky," the hunchback adds and Jenny turns her head away, she didn't want to look at a sweaty man in a speedo.

"Alright, hurry it up," Columbia orders and they rush the girls in the elevator. Emily remains by Jenny's side, blocking her sight of vision of Rocky in the gold speedo.

"Just what did Dr. Furter create?" Jenny asks.

"You two will soon find out," Riff Raff answers and the elevator comes to life and it lifts them to the top floor.

* * *

 **From the author: Pardon the short chapter, just wanted to introduce our favorite sexy transvestite before anything happens.  
**

 **I hope I got people's attention, you're probably what will happen next time? Well, you just have to be patient. Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The elevator comes to a stop at the next top floor to a pink room with nude statues of Michelangelo's David and other nude pieces of art. Jenny felt sick when she saw the statue's penis and Emily noticed her friend's queasiness.

"Please, do join us," Dr. Frank N Furter implies to the two girls and Columbia pushes them out. The two girls were brought to the mad looking scientist, who was now wearing lab scrubs. "And whom you two be?" he asks and Riff Raff hands him a glass of champagne.

"I'm Emily Garrett," the tough young woman answers. Dr. Frank shakes her hand and looks at Jenny, "And this is my friend Jennifer Roberts," she adds.

"Enchanté," he said, kissing Jenny's hand. "Tis a pleasure for you two young ladies to witness my newest creation," he adds. Jenny looks at Emily and notices that she looked irritated.

"Look mister, we really need to get to Columbus! And you ignore our plea for directions!" Emily almost shouts at him.

"Emily please!" Jenny pleads with her and Dr. Frank looks at the two girls.

"I admire you," he said to Emily, "Such spirit, but I have noticed that Miss Jenny lacks such spirit, why is that?" he asks them, but neither answer him. "I will get an answer somehow," he adds and hands them lab coats.

"Don't want you to catch your death, now that would be something," Dr. Frank said and the girls put them on. Columbia leads them aside to where the guests were. The scientist has Riff Raff and Rocky bring in a machine-like structure and Magenta delivers a microphone to Dr. Frank.

"Dear friends and fellow ladies," he begins, "You may well remember my ultimate creation, a creation of life! Yet somehow, I was intrigued of how life dies. If I can create life, I can also take life!" he exclaims and the crowd cheers, but the two girls were afraid.

"I present to you, my latest creation, a taker of life!" he shouts and pulls out two bananas from underneath his lab scrubs. The crowd cheers as Dr. Frank places the two bananas on a table and attaches two suction-cup devices to them.

"Riff Raff, turn on the switch!" Dr. Frank shouts at the hunchback and he pulls a switch. The machine came to life and lights dazzled. Dr. Frank pressed a few buttons and the two girls watch the bananas turn brown and rot before their eyes.

The machine dies down and shuts off. Dr. Frank looks up to his audience and they cheer and so do Emily and Jenny. "Alas!" he shouts and the crowd hushes, "It would be intriguing to see a human subject's life be taken!"

"You're crazy!" Emily shouts and everyone looks at her, "You can't take someone's life! It's murder! You would be shut down and, I dare say, be thrown in an insane asylum! That's where you belong!"

"Emily be quiet!" Jenny pleads and covers her friend's mouth.

"My dear Miss Emily," Dr. Frank said, "I would not take someone's life by force, or maybe I should," he adds and continues, "However, I would rather see a guilty human being on this table. You see, I've noticed that this world's full of hardened criminals, some worse than the other. So, do you think a criminal's life should be taken instead of an innocent one?" he asks Emily.

The two girls look at him and at each other. "Um, what if someone's not exactly a criminal, but is nonetheless guilty of a crime?" Jenny asks him and he raises an eyebrow. "I mean, for those who have not been to jail or anything?" she said.

"I know what you mean," Dr. Frank replies, "Indeed, it would be interesting to find a criminal walking the streets."

The crowd cheers at the mad scientist, but not the girls. They look at each other with questions written on their faces. Jenny then notices a man behind her as the crowd resumed their partying ways.

"We should go," Jenny said to Emily and her friend nods. They take off the lab coats, but Jenny drops hers by mistake and bends to pick it up. The next thing she knew, the man was down behind her and she felt his nose in her hair.

"You smell pretty," he said and that was when Jenny starts screaming.

"Get away from me!" she cries out and scrambles away from the crowd. Everyone, including Dr. Frank stare at her as she presses herself against the wall as she continues to cry.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Emily shouts at the man and pulls out her knife. Everyone backs away from Emily as she stands in defense in front of Jenny. Jenny curls into a ball and Emily goes down to her level to help her up.

"My, my," Dr. Frank said as he comes to them, "Your friend seems...as if she's..." he struggles to say something.

"What? She doesn't like to be touched inappropriately. You honestly have no idea what she's been through! She's been through hell all her life!" Emily shouts at him.

"Been through hell?" he asks and Emily nods. Dr. Frank looks at her and at Jenny, who was still crying.

"It seems that they must be exhausted from their journey," Riff Raff said and adds, "Perhaps some rest will do some good."

Dr. Frank looks at the hunchback and back at the two girls. "An excellent idea. You two better get some rest, come, come," he said to them and Columbia and Magenta takes the girls to the elevator.

Dr. Frank continues to stare at Jenny with a concern look on his face. He had not seen or met anyone like Jenny. She seemed almost too emotional in a sad way and Emily was much like Jenny's bodyguard.

Perhaps, it would be good to investigate more about Jenny and Dr. Frank would have to ask the tough girl, Emily about her and maybe about Emily herself.

* * *

 **From the author: Things got a little interesting, but it will be more interesting in the next chapter! By the way, the life-taking machine was inspired by the life-sucking machine from 'The Princess Bride'. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 4

****Warning: This chapter does mention physical and sexual abuse. It also contains lemon later on****

 **Chapter 4**

Both Jenny and Emily were lead to separate rooms by Columbia and Magenta. The girls were exhausted and decided to sleep it off and head out in the morning.

Emily's room had a blue hue to it and it was cold in the room. "Turn on the freaking heat," she said to herself and bundles up in the sheets and blankets from the bed. She didn't notice the camera on the wall, with Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia watching her.

Emily then slowly succumbs to sleep, but she was worried about Jenny. She had to sit tight till morning and she and Jenny would out of this freak show of a place.

Only a few minutes passed when someone entered Emily's room and she calls out, "Who's there?"

"It's me Emily," Jenny's voice replies and the dark figure comes toward the bed. "I'm scared," she said and cuddles with her friend.

"Me too Jenny, but we just have to sit tight till morning," Emily answers. Then, the figure starts sniffing Emily's neck and she knew that this person was not her friend. She grabs what was probably hair and pulls on it, revealing it to be a wig, and right in front of Emily was Dr. Frank N Furter.

"What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Emily screams at him.

"Oh Emily, you have such spirit," he replies and starts to kiss her, but she pushes him away.

"What have you done to Jenny?!" she demands.

"Nothing, why? Should I go and see her?" Dr. Frank asks, but Emily grabs his face.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" she shouts, but Dr. Frank takes her arms and pushes her down on the mattress.

"My, my, you are a fiery lady," he said and kisses her neck down to her breast, but Emily pushes him again and goes through her jacket.

"Looking for this?" Dr. Frank asks as he held up the knife in its sheath. "You really need to let yourself down Miss Emily, lose yourself," he adds and touches her cheek and kisses her on the lips.

Emily pushes him away, again, and asks, "What do you want? You're here for a reason."

"I came to see you," Dr. Frank answers and adds, "And I am a bit concerned about Jenny. What is wrong with her?"

"It's none of your damn business," Emily replies, angrily.

"Oh come now Emily," Dr. Frank pleads, "Is it something we've done? I would not mind giving that guest a good beating if it's that."

Emily wasn't sure if she should tell about her and Jenny's life story, but she gave in, and says, "It's actually more than that. As I said, Jenny has been through hell her entire life, and so have I."

"I am listening Emily," Dr. Frank replies and Emily begins the story.

 _Jenny had a good first few years, her family spoiled her and loved her, but all that changed when she was about 6. Her mom had a miscarriage and she had to have an emergency hysterectomy, meaning she can't have kids anymore._

 _Jenny's dad was so angry that his wife couldn't have his kids anymore, so he took out his frustration by raping Jenny one night. That started the endless cycle of sexual abuse for Jenny. She tried to tell anyone who knew her about the abuse, but her father would always say that she was a liar and that she only wanted attention._

 _Her mom couldn't help because she was also being abused by Mr. Roberts and he always says that women were useless and stupid._

 _We met in middle school and I knew she was going through abuse because we are in the same boat. You see, I have three brothers and they always find delight in torturing me and beating me._

 _Mom and dad didn't believe me because their sons were such 'angels' in their eyes. All my life I had to fight and defend myself from my brothers, that's why I have that knife._

 _Jenny's dad continued in raping her whenever he wanted to, mostly to relieve the frustration at his work or the fact that he couldn't have more kids. I would protect her whenever I could from him by going over to her place and that way he miss his chance in raping her._

 _We're in the 11th grade now and we really want to move out of our homes once we graduate. But now, we feel that the only way to end all this is go to my grandpa in Columbus. He was a lawyer, but he still has connections to the Ohio senate and I pray that everyone who abused us will go to jail and the key will be thrown away._

Dr. Frank had listened to Emily's story and he grew wide-eyed once she was finished. "But I don't understand, why not go to the police?" he asks.

"It's because Mr. Roberts _is_ the police. He is the commissioner of the Denton PD and he rules the precinct with an iron hand, the same way he does with his family," Emily answers and adds, "He can also make people change their minds about Jenny by paying them or making them disappear."

"Disappear?" Dr. Frank asks.

"Honestly, I think he scares them out of town or...I'm not sure if he would risk his life by killing them," Emily answers. Dr. Frank's face showed concern, but also appeared deep in his thoughts. "I also want Jenny to have the best doctors so they can get her life back on track, but I know it will take years, maybe half her life," she adds.

"No wonder Jenny looks so broken," he said and Emily nods. "Do you have the scars to prove your brothers' abuse?" he asks and she takes off her shirt, revealing burn scars.

"My brothers smoke cigarettes and they would burn the ends on me," she said and Dr. Frank touches one with his fingers and then starts to kiss them. He also noticed more scars on her back and arms.

"What are these?" he asks, again, touching them.

"They cut me, too, just to make people think I'm suicidal, but I'm not," Emily answers and Dr. Frank resumes his kissing on her flesh. For some reason, Emily was starting to feel turned on by Dr. Frank's seduction.

"You poor darling," he says in her ear and kisses her on the lips. Emily touches his chest and nipples, she felt secure with him, and lets him touch and kiss her breasts and removes her bra and underwear, exposing herself.

Dr. Frank also removes his clothes, revealing his erected cock and dashing features of his abs and chest. "Um, is it okay to call you Frank?" Emily asks and he replies by kissing. "I am a virgin," she adds and he only chuckles.

"I've slept with virgins before, gave them a night to remember," he replies and kisses her neck and then licks the skin, making her gasp.

"Do that again," Emily said and he licks her neck, letting her gasp again as her opening was begging for attention. "I always wanted someone to taste me, down there you know," she adds. Dr. Frank smiles and begins his journey down to her opening.

He kisses her clit and then his tongue enters her, licking both walls. Emily rives up her pelvis as she felt his tongue inside her and he grabs both her butt cheeks and holds them up as he continues to lick her vagina.

Emily grabs the bed sheets as she felt her body let itself go and relax with Dr. Frank. Then, another feeling was gripping her lower body and she wanted Dr. Frank's cock in her.

"Frank..." she gasps as he finishes his task.

"You taste like heaven," he said and kisses her on the lips, letting her taste her vaginal juices. "You are pretty good for a virgin," he adds and plays with her breasts.

"Please..." Emily begs.

"Please what?" he asks.

"I want you in me," she pleads, again.

"I know, I'll try to be gentle" he said and gets on top of her. His cock was already in position and he gives a gentle thrust, slipping inside. Emily gasps as a wave of pain courses through her, but she begs Dr. Frank to continue with his thrusts.

He starts out slow, the pain in Emily easing, and her legs close around his hips. "A little...faster..." she said and he does so and also harder with his thrusts, his cock going deeper into her.

Both of them let out gasps of hot air as Dr. Frank goes faster and harder and Emily holds onto his back, her fingernails threatening to tear into his skin. The pain in her vagina had eased and it was now pleasurable.

Dr. Frank kisses her lips, again, and lets out more gasps of hot air against Emily's neck. "Frank..." she pleads, her fingernails going into his skin as he speeds up. "Frank...!" she moans as the feeling returned to her.

"Let yourself...go...Emily..." he insists as Emily's vagina was closing in on his cock. Her pelvis rives up again and Dr. Frank was getting close to his climax. "Cum...to...me Emily!" he orders and gives one last thrust and she lets out a gasp as the orgasm took her.

Dr. Frank lets his cock out before it expelled its cum, spilling it onto the sheets, the same happening to Emily, but it was mixed with blood. She was surprised, but Dr. Frank reassures her, "It's normal. Once you gain more experience, it will be less messy."

"How long did we do it?" Emily asks, but Dr. Frank shrugs.

"A minute or two I believe, don't worry, once you have more experience, it'll last much longer," he answers and kisses her gently. "You were incredible though," he adds and both their tongues played in their mouths.

Emily then lies on Dr. Frank's chest, her heart still pounding. He takes her hand into his and places the other around her lower back. "Emily," he said, "I know you want to get to Columbus, but I believe I might have a better solution."

"What's that?" she asks.

"Remember what Jenny said about using my machine on criminals who still walk the streets? Well, I believe her dear old daddy will the prefect subject for my machine," Dr. Frank answers and her face lights up.

"You mean you will kill him with your machine?" Emily asks, again.

"Not kill him, but take his life away," he replies.

"I don't see why not, but how will you convince to do it?" she asks, once more.

"Not convince him, but perhaps against his will," he answers.

"But why?"

"He is a hardened criminal who deserves to be punished," he said and Emily nods, "And maybe one day, your brothers will be my subjects," he adds and her jaw drops.

"You mean it?"

"Oh yes my dear, seems that there are too many criminals walking the streets," Dr. Frank finishes and stands up from the bed, getting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks.

"To see Jenny," he answers, but Emily grabs his arm.

"Please, don't upset her too much, it will bring back all those memories," she warns and he nods.

"I understand," he replies and kisses her forehead. "You get some rest, you've been through hell tonight," he adds, but Emily kisses him hungrily on the lips and he returns the kiss. "My, my, I must've awoken the beast inside you," he chuckles and Emily lies down on the bed.

Dr. Frank leaves the room and Emily dozes off to sleep. Dr. Frank stands outside the room door, his mind buzzing, "What have I gotten myself into?" he asks himself and goes to Jenny's room.

* * *

 **From the author: It seems that our favorite transvestite is going soft. Or maybe a little. What does he plan to do with Jenny? Find out next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

****Warning: There is a flashback of rape. There will be 'comforting' sex later.****

 **Chapter 5**

Jenny was having trouble in her sleep. While she normally never sleeps due to having terrible nightmares, she could not keep herself awake and had succumb to sleep about an hour ago.

It did feel good to rest her eyes, but her mind was already in motion of playing the horrific memories of her childhood.

 _6 year old Jenny was in bed; her mom had returned from the hospital earlier that afternoon and her dad brought home burgers for dinner. Jenny slept okay, but then she heard her dad shout at her mom._

 _"You ungrateful bitch! I work day and night for you and that little brat, and now you can't have anymore of my kids! What is the hell is wrong with you women?!" he shouts._

 _Jenny didn't hear her mom reply as her mom had taken pain killers and she probably didn't have the strength to talk back. "That's what I thought, you are useless! Like all the women in the world!" Mr. Roberts' shouts at his wife and slams a door shut._

 _Jenny hears stumping feet heading towards her room and her bedroom door swings open, revealing her dad who was wearing an unbuttoned shirt and boxers._

 _Jenny didn't know what to do, she stares at her dad in fear, and he walks over to her. The next thing she knew, her dad pulls away the bed sheets and pulls down her pajama pants._

 _He holds her down with one hand and touches her exposed thighs with the other. She could smell alcohol on his breath and she didn't know what to do as her dad continued to touch her thighs and then pulls down her underwear._

 _"You should be grateful that I do all of this for you and your bitchy mom," he said in a menacing tone. Suddenly, he inserts a finger in her and she tries to scream, but her dad covers her mouth._

 _"If you utter so much as a whisper to anyone, I'll kill you," her dad adds and continues to touch her insides, but it was too painful for Jenny. She screamed, but her cries were muffled by her dad's hand._

Dr. Frank enters Jenny's room, just as Jenny starts to whimper in her sleep, and he knew that she was having a nightmare. "No," she cries and Dr. Frank pulls out a tube of perfume and holds it under her nose.

"No!" Jenny cries out, again, and Dr. Frank gently caresses her head.

"Come now Jenny, wake up," he said and Jenny does so, gasping for air. Jenny stares up at the ceiling and then at Dr. Frank, who was looking at her with concern written on his face.

"What?! What do you want?!" Jenny cries out, scrambling away from him.

"Shhhhh," Dr. Frank replies in a comforting tone and caresses her cheek. "It's all right Jenny, you were having a nightmare," he adds and leans to kiss her, but she hides her face in the sheets.

"Please, I don't want to be touched, just go away, please," Jenny pleads, but Dr. Frank refuses to go.

"I'm not leaving," he said and adds, "I want to help you."

Jenny looks at him and says, "That's what all the others say. They say they'll help, but in the end, they never come back or refuse to talk to me. What makes you think you can help?"

"Because you're broken," Dr. Frank said and kisses the top of her head, but she flinches. "I know what you've been through, your dear friend Emily told me. She also told me about her brothers abusing her," he adds and Jenny stares at him angrily.

"Why?! I didn't want to be raped my entire life! Why does my dad hate me?!" Jenny cries out and pounds a fist into his chest. Dr. Frank lets her pound her fist, but he also pulls her into an embrace.

"What your dad did to you was not your fault. He hates himself more than he hates you," Dr. Frank said and kisses her forehead, "You and Emily been through hell." He then rubs her back, but then she cries in pain.

"Oh dear! What is it?" he asks and Jenny scurries away from him. "Please, I want to help. Just let me see," he said and touches her cheek with one hand. "I promise I won't harm you," he adds.

Jenny summits herself to Dr. Frank and he gently removes her shirt, revealing the horrible blue and purple bruises on her back. Her body was also thin as a rail. His fingers gently touch each of them and notices some of the bruises were yellowing.

"You poor darling," Dr. Frank whispers and kisses the back of her neck.

"I wish I was strong like Emily, but I am not, I'm just so scared of everything," Jenny said and Dr. Frank encloses her in an embrace.

"You are strong, you just need a push, and you need to find your voice," he replies and continues to kiss each of her bruises. He gently rubs her back, but she whimpers. "I'm here, I'll make things better," Dr. Frank said and gently places her down on the mattress.

Jenny looks up into Dr. Frank's dark eyes, they were warm and gentle, but also menacing looking. He then kisses her fully on the lips and she does not resist and lets him continue his seduction.

He caresses her bruised stomach and he mutters, "That bastard. Even with these bruises, you're still the most beautiful creature I ever met." Jenny felt goosebumps on her skin and Dr. Frank seems to notice.

"What's the matter with me? This never happened before," Jenny said and Dr. Frank chuckles.

"Perhaps your body trusts mine," he replies and kisses her lips, again. He kisses her deeply and his tongue touches the tip of Jenny's, but her tongue finds delight and both of their tongues dance in their mouths.

Jenny then finds herself on top of Dr. Frank and removing his robe, exposing his chest. He stops her and asks, "You know what you're doing? You sure you want to do this?"

Jenny then buries her face into his neck. "I want to break free. Break free of my dad's turmoil and break free of his chains on me," she said to him. She then kisses him and then removes her bra, revealing her small, round breasts. Dr. Frank notices just how small she looked compared to Emily.

"There is something I plan to do," he whispers and adds, "I wish to use your father as a subject to my machine."

"Really?" Jenny asks and he nods. "But how?"

"We need to lure him or maybe if by coincidence, he happens to come by here," Dr. Frank adds. Jenny felt a smile break on her face and buries her face into his chest and Dr. Frank encloses her in an embrace, again. The next thing that happened was Jenny going down to Dr. Frank's lower body and touching his hard cock.

Dr. Frank lets out a gasp as Jenny massages his cock, then kisses the tip before taking it in her mouth. "Oh...fu...fuck...fuck..." he whimpers as Jenny's tongue plays with his penis.

He pants hard and grabs hold of the bed sheets as he felt the orgasm overwhelm his body and then he cums in Jenny's mouth. Dr. Frank pulls her up to his face and kisses her deeply, tasting his own cum.

"Jenny..." he whispers her name in her ear and then removes her underwear. "Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Yes, I trust you Frank," Jenny replies and Dr. Frank smiles.

"That's the first step, in breaking free of the chains, by finding trust in someone other than the ones you know," he said and Jenny positions herself over his cock. She takes it into her hands and places it on her opening and lowers herself, the cock entering in her in one fell swoop.

She starts bucking slowly with Dr. Frank's hands on her butt cheeks. "Faster...my dear..." he pleads and she speeds her bucking. The bucking causes the bed to rock and moans escape from Dr. Frank's throat as Jenny continues to buck fast and hard.

Both break out in a sweat and both were moaning as they near their climaxes. At the next moment, Dr. Frank rives up his pelvis, but also lifts Jenny and his cock slips out. His cum spills out, staining the sheets.

Jenny collapses on top of him and both excel hot air from their mouths. "Oh...Jenny...I was sure you would break me..." Dr. Frank moans and holds her tight.

"I didn't want to break you, I guess with-" he silences her with a kiss.

"Don't speak of him, not here," he advises her and gently rubs her back. "Jenny..." he said, but doesn't speak anymore, and instead lets her sleep on his chest. Once he hears the gentle breathing, Dr. Frank also wanders off to sleep, thinking deeply about his feelings for Jenny.

"I want to tell you Jenny, but I can't, at least I don't think I can. I'm just afraid that the two of us will get broken hearts," he hears himself say in his sleep and holds Jenny tight.

* * *

 **From the author: So Dr. Frank does have a soft spot for those less fortunate than him. I know it's opposite of him from the movie, but I am a sucker for the handsome villain.**

 **Anyway, there's plenty more coming! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jenny and Dr. Frank were still cuddled in their sleep, not wanting to let go as Jenny felt much secure with him than with her own dad. She never experienced loving sex and she desired more of it.

"Master," a voice calls out from a speaker. The two of them jump to attention, but Dr. Frank encloses Jenny in a secure embrace.

"Riff Raff, please don't do that again," he demands as Jenny started to hyperventilate. It was something that she was cursed with as she was terrified of things that surprised her. Dr. Frank places a hand over her heart, feeling it beat hard against it.

"My apologies master, but we have a visitor, a police commissioner calling himself Peter Roberts," Riff Raff said over the speaker and that's when Jenny almost lost it.

"My dad's here?! Oh God! Oh God!" she cries out and Emily rushes in, having heard the commotion from her room.

"Oh fuck! Is it true?!" Emily demands Dr. Frank, but he holds both girls tight.

"Calm down, the two of you. Now, I do find this a bit of a coincidence," he replies, but Jenny shakes her head.

"It's not a coincidence! He must've found the car in the driveway!" she cries, but Emily looks through Jenny's clothes and pulls out her phone.

"No, he must've installed a navigation system in your phone, that's how he found us," Emily replies and Jenny breaks down sobbing. Dr. Frank holds her tight and rubs her bruised back.

"Jenny, please, calm yourself," he demands, but it was no use. "I did say I would like to use my machine on your father," he adds and Jenny looks at him.

"But he won't cooperate, how are you going to use the machine on him?" she asks and Dr. Frank scratches his chin and a smile forms on his face.

"I know just the thing," he replies. "Riff Raff, do you still have those knock-out drops?" he asks his servant.

"Indeed yes sir," Riff Raff answers.

"Now girls, what is it you wish to eat?" Dr. Frank asks Emily and Jenny. The two girls look at each other with confused looks.

"Um, why?" Emily asks.

"It is morning and I wish to be a generous host to not just you two, but to dear old daddy Roberts," he said.

"I always like waffles," Jenny replies and adds, "But dad-"

"Daddy will not have a say in anything," Dr. Frank interrupts, "You will get to eat as many waffles as you want." He looks at Emily and she begins to think.

"I like sausages and waffles, too," she answers and Dr. Frank nods.

"And what does Daddy Roberts like?" he asks Jenny.

"He eats a lot of things, but he can't stand sauerkraut," she answers and Dr. Frank chuckles.

"You hear that Riff Raff?" he asks.

"Yes sir," the hunchback replies and the hunchback gets to work right away with Magenta, his sister.

"Columbia, do make our guest comfortable, we'll be down in a minute," Dr. Frank orders the red-head woman through a speaker. He then pulls two kimono robes out from the dresser in the room.

"Here, wear these," he said and hands them to Emily and Jenny. Emily's robe was dark blue with pink chrysanthemums and Jenny's was red with cranes and yellow discs, perhaps to signify the sun.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Dr. Frank replies and kisses both of them on the foreheads. "Oh, one last thing," he adds and has them tie their hair up in buns. He then shows beautiful jade-green pins and inserts them in their hair.

"Use them as a precaution," he said.

"For what?" Jenny asks.

"In case your dear old daddy turns out to be a rotten scoundrel at the table, but I wouldn't worry as Riff Raff will add knock-out drops to his drink," Dr. Frank replies and he puts on his clothes. He then takes them by the arms and leads them out of the room, heading downstairs.

"Frank," Jenny said, "I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too, what if this doesn't work?" Emily asks, but Dr. Frank chuckles.

"It will my dears, it will," he replies and they enter the foyer, where Mr. Roberts was being teased by Columbia. "Oh Columbia, is that any way to treat a guest?" he asks the red head and she laughs. Rocky gruffs at the police commissioner for no apparent reason.

"Jenny!" Mr. Roberts shouts when he saw her and Emily. "Out of all the places I expect to find you, this is actually the last I want to look! Do you have any idea what you put me through?!" he continues to shout and Jenny squeezes Dr. Frank's arm. "I swear you are-"

"Do you care to join us for breakfast?" Dr. Frank asks and whispers to Jenny, "Don't show any fear to him. He feeds off of it."

"No thank you, Mister...?"

"Doctor, Dr. Frank N Furter to be exact. I insist you join us as these poor girls went through hell last night to get here," he said and Mr. Roberts notices the leggings, fishnets, and corset he was wearing.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" he asks, rudely.

"Why, I'm just a sweet transvestite from-" Mr. Roberts gives a huff before Dr. Frank could finish. Rocky gives an angry sneer at Mr. Roberts, but his master motions to him to be calm.

"Master, breakfast is served," Riff Raff says upon entering and they follow him to the dining room.

"Girls, I suggest you come with me. We're getting out of this freak show," Mr. Roberts orders, but Emily looks at him.

"But we're hungry, right Jenny?" she asks and Jenny nods.

"Yes, we haven't had anything since last night," she said and Emily nods.

"By all means, come and join us," Dr. Frank said and they look at Mr. Roberts.

"Fine," the police commissioner replies, giving in, and they enter in the dining room. Emily and Jenny sit beside Dr. Frank on opposite sides with Columbia beside Jenny and Mr. Roberts was about to sit beside Emily.

"Actually, I prefer you sit on that end," Dr. Frank orders, pointing to the end of the table.

"Why?" Mr. Roberts asks, a little agitated.

"Just for...personal reasons," Dr. Frank replies and Mr. Roberts obliges, but still looked pissed. Rocky then sits beside Emily, who blushes.

Riff Raff offers wine glasses to the girls and pours some red wine in. "Wine? In the morning?" Jenny asks and Dr. Frank gets his own glass.

"Why not? The French do it, don't they?" he asks her with a chuckle. Both Jenny and Emily taste it and seemed to like the red wine. Riff Raff and Magenta then place covered plates in front of the two girls and reveal waffles and sausages to them.

"Jenny can't eat waffles!" Mr. Roberts shouts, causing Jenny to flinch.

"And why not? What have you been feeding her? She's skinny as a rail and you...well, you're big as a cow," Dr. Frank replies and pours syrup over Jenny's waffles. Mr. Roberts angrily stares at the transvestite as he pours syrup on Emily's waffles.

Both girls began to eat. Jenny made a face of delight as the taste of waffles and syrup caused her to lose herself. Emily ate her sausages that were dipped in the syrup and washes it down with the wine. Both Columbia and Rocky also got waffles and they ate them up.

"Where's my food?" Mr. Roberts asks, irritated. Riff Raff comes in and places a covered plate in front of him and reveals sauerkraut to him. "What the hell is this?!" Mr. Roberts shouts, again.

"Why? You don't like German food?" Dr. Frank asks, but Mr. Roberts throws the plate of sauerkraut to the wall. Rocky stands up from his chair, ready to pounce on him, but Emily gently pushes him aside, her hand on the pin in her hair.

"I come here to take these no-good, rotten bitches home! Yet you invite me in for a bite, but I get like a third class treatment! I should-" Dr. Frank holds up a hand to silence him.

"I'm just being a generous host, but you sir are being an arrogant ass," he replies, but Mr. Roberts' face turns bright red with anger. "And for one thing, these girls are not going with you," he adds and Mr. Roberts almost loses it.

"And why the hell not?!" he shouts and looks at both Jenny and Emily. "Have you two been telling stories to these freaks?!" he demands.

"What makes you think they're telling stories?" Dr. Frank asks and gently removes the sleeve on Emily's robe, revealing the scars. "What do you make of this?" he asks, again.

"She made it all up!" Mr. Roberts shouts in response. Dr. Frank reveals more burn and cut scars on Emily, but Mr. Roberts didn't seem interested.

"Do you have anything to say Miss Emily?" Dr. Frank asks.

"The hell I do!" she replies and looks at Mr. Roberts, "You know, the police are suppose to protect and serve! Not abuse and enslave! I talked to almost everyone I knew, but they didn't believe that my brothers were actually devils! I actually spoke to the same people about Jenny, but they didn't believe us! It's all because of you! You pay them to shut them up!" she screams at him.

Emily pants heavily, having emptied out her frustration and Dr. Frank gently caresses her back. "What about you Jenny?" he asks, but Jenny doesn't answer. "Sooner or later you'll find your voice and you'll have a lot to talk about, but I suggest you find it now," he whispers in her ear.

"What the fuck are you telling her?!" Mr. Roberts demands.

"Just a little encouragement, she's been through hell, and I suggested she speak of her harsh life with you, you rapist pig," Dr. Frank replies and Mr. Roberts almost flips the table over, but it was too heavy.

He then reaches for Jenny, but Dr. Frank stands in between them. "You lay a finger on her and I'll feed you to the wolves," Dr. Frank whispers in a dangerous tone and looks to Riff Raff, who was holding a glass of wine. "I suggest you calm down a bit Mr. Roberts, have a drink," Dr. Frank said and Riff Raff hands over the glass of wine.

"It's about time, too," Mr. Roberts replies, taking the wine and swallows the whole thing down. "That felt good," he adds.

Jenny notices the bottle of knock-out drops in Riff Raff's pocket and she takes Dr. Frank's hand as Mr. Roberts says, "Now, it's time to go."

"No," Jenny replies and everyone looks at her.

"What you say to me?" her father asks, angrily.

"I said no! I'm not going back to that hell-house where you rape me almost every night!" Jenny shouts and Dr. Frank kisses her forehead.

"Not bad Jenny, but I suspect there'll be more from you soon," he said.

Then, Mr. Roberts reaches for Jenny, but he seemed to be out of sorts, and he couldn't keep his footing. He finally collapses to the floor and starts to snore. "He should be out for about an hour I believe, master," Riff Raff said and Dr. Frank has Rocky carry Mr. Roberts up to his laboratory.

"You've done well girls," he said to Emily and Jenny. "I would like for you to join us, witness the spectacular breakthrough!" he exclaims and Emily takes him by the arm. They look at Jenny, who looked pale. "Jenny, you all right?" Dr. Frank asks.

"Almost twelve years and now it's going to come to an end," she replies and Dr. Frank presses his forehead against hers. "But I feel like I can't say anything to dad," she adds and Dr. Frank touches her face.

"Would you prefer that I release him?" he asks, but Jenny looks at him with shock.

"NO!" she nearly screams and Dr. Frank claps.

"There! You have it in you! Come on Jenny you can do it!" he cheers at her. "Just think of the years of torment he inflicted on you. Tell him how you feel! And how you felt when he repeatedly raped you for no apparent reason!" he nearly shouts at her.

Tears were threatening to come out of Jenny's eyes, she was now terrified of Dr. Frank, but she knew he was only helping. "Come now Jenny, I know you have it in you. Come and join us," he said and takes her by the arm and they head up to the laboratory.

* * *

 **From the author: The end is nearing. By ending I mean the years of abuse that Jenny endured, but what will the future will hold for both her and Emily? You just have to find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dr. Frank looks down on Mr. Roberts, who was stripped of his clothes, except for his pants, and the mad scientist pricks a nose hair, waking the sleeping man.

"Rise and shine Mr. Roberts," he said, revealing himself to be wearing his lab scrubs.

"You!" Mr. Roberts shouts and tries to strangle him, but discovers that he was strapped to a metal table. "What the hell is this?!" he demands, "Unbind me you freak!"

"Now, now, Mr. Roberts, this will be a painful process, Lord willing," Dr. Frank said and summons Rocky to push the table towards the death machine. Riff Raff attaches some sucker-like hoses to both sides of Mr. Roberts' head and other parts of his body.

Jenny, Emily, and the entire crowd from the other night were there to witness the event. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a willing participant for this experiment!" Dr. Frank exclaims and adds, "He is guilty of many things, especially of raping and abusing his own daughter!"

The crowd hisses and yell at Mr. Roberts for his crimes. "Die a fiery death!" "Rot in Hell!" "Rapist pig!" they shout at him and Jenny felt like fainting, but she also felt renewed with strength.

"Now, let us start with the process by adding a year to his life," Dr. Frank said and was about to press some buttons, but Emily comes forward.

"What do you mean by adding? I thought this machine takes life," she asks and Dr. Frank hits himself in the forehead.

"Oh, silly me! I didn't explain the process! You see dear Emily, this machine speeds up the age of the person, making him grow old and die of old age, shall we say," he replies and Emily seemed interested.

"Allow me to demonstrate," the mad scientist said and presses a button. The machine came to life and everyone looks at Mr. Roberts, who had a look of pain in his face and eyes.

The machine then shuts off, but Mr. Roberts was still twitching. "He doesn't look any older," Emily said.

"Well, I only added a year to his life, my dear Emily. It will take more than just one to speed up his death," Dr. Frank said and turns to Jenny, "How many years should I add now?" he asks.

Jenny looked pale, but begins to think, "Um, ten? No, twenty," she answers and Dr. Frank presses a few buttons and the machine turns on, again. This time, Mr. Roberts cries out in pain and everyone begins to see his facial features change. More wrinkles appear around his head and his blood vessels began to expand.

After a few moments, the machine turns off again, and Mr. Roberts writhes on the table, crying in pain. "How very interesting," Dr. Frank said and has Magenta take a few notes, "Make note that the subject is experiencing excruciating pain," he says to Magenta. "A punishment well deserving," he adds.

"FUCK YOU!" Mr. Roberts shouts, but Dr. Frank looks at him. "AND FUCK THAT BITCH!" he shouts at Jenny, "I should've have killed you when I had the chance!" He keeps yelling obscenities at Jenny, but no one silences him.

"SHUT UP!" Jenny screams and that got everyone's attention, even her dad's. She then walks up to the metal table, looking down at her dad with angry eyes. "You made my life a living hell! I didn't want to be raped! I tried talking to the people I knew, but you paid them to shut them up! For twelve years, you came to my room and did what you wanted to me! Do you have any idea how bad it hurt the first few times you did it?!" she yells at him, but he doesn't speak.

Jenny then turns to face the crowd and points at her dad. "This man right here took away my innocence and controlled my life! I didn't want any of that! Yet he didn't care about me, all he cared was himself! THIS MAN IS MY DAD AND I HATE HIM!" she screams with all her might, letting out all the fury she had for her father.

Jenny takes a few steps away from the metal table and into the arms of Dr. Frank. "That's my girl. I knew you had it in you," he said and kisses her cheek.

She nods and rests her head on his shoulder, but then she races back to the table and raises a closed fist. Then, she punches her dad right in the nose and she does it again and again until he started bleeding.

No one intervened, they watched in delight as Jenny unleashes more of her fury on her dad. Once she was finished, her dad had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a split lip. "Fucking bitch," he whimpers.

"Go to hell, now you know how bad it hurt the first few times," Jenny replies, rubbing her sore fist, and turns to Dr. Frank, "Can you do 50?" she asks and he goes to the machine and presses a few buttons. The machine turns on and it went full blast. Mr. Roberts cries out in agony and then his features changed dramatically.

His skin began to dry up and even his innards, his hair turned white, and his eyes sunk into their sockets. Once the process was finished, all that was left of Mr. Roberts was a dried up skeleton.

The crowd broke out into cheers and bottles of champagne popped open, spraying bubbles on everyone. Glasses were filled, even Jenny and Emily got their own champagne glasses and they filled to the brim.

Dr. Frank pulls both girls in an embrace and kisses them on their foreheads. "It's over. That monster's gone and you're free Jenny," he said, but Jenny steps away.

She points to her dad's skeleton, "What about him?" she asks. Dr. Frank looks at the skeleton with no interest and appears to be thinking.

"Perhaps I'll use it in a future experiment. Riff Raff, store this in the freezer," he orders and the hunchback rolls the metal table away.

"And Frank," Jenny said and everyone looks at her, even Dr. Frank. "I'm not entirely free just yet," she adds and he looked confused.

"What are you talking about? That man is dead and-" Jenny holds up her hand to silence him and looks at her champagne glass.

"What I mean is that I want to undo my father's mess on everything by bringing justice to our town of Denton," Jenny replies and adds, "And also bring Emily's brothers to justice."

Dr. Frank looked upset and didn't drink his champagne. "And also have a doctor look at you, plus it will be helpful for the police in Columbus," Emily adds and Dr. Frank looks at both girls.

"Frank I'm sorry if this upsets you, but this is something we have to do," Jenny said and that's when Dr. Frank pulls into his arms.

"I want you to do what is right, but what I am worried about is what if you don't come back?" he asks, still holding her tight, and Jenny gently lays her head on his chest.

"I will come back, do you really think I will stay in Columbus for the rest of my life?" she asks and Dr. Frank caresses her hair. He then pulls Emily in the embrace and tears were threatening his eyes.

"There's one thing I must ask for a favor. Don't ever mention me or this place to the police, I'm kind of...paranoid of police," he said and they both nod. Dr. Frank kisses both of them on the lips. "And please, come back as soon as possible," he pleads.

"We promise," Emily said and Dr. Frank kisses them again.

"Oh, my girls," he whispers and tears fall from his eyes. Both girls hug him tight, almost as if their lives depended on him.

* * *

 **From the author: Mr. Roberts is finally gone, but this isn't the end of the story. Oh no, it goes on for a little while longer.**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _3 months later_

It felt like an eternity for Dr. Frank when both Jenny and Emily had left that morning following his successful experiment on Mr. Roberts. He barely ate anything and spent most of his time staring out his bedroom window which overlooked the driveway. He didn't even sleep with Rocky or anyone in his castle.

He sat and waited for the girls to come back, if one of them ever did as they promised they would come back. He was mentally and emotionally drained as he dreadfully missed both girls, but he missed Jenny the most and was afraid of what had happened to her.

It was a bitterly cold morning in October and Dr. Frank was about to shut his eyes for a minute, when a dark blue Honda Civic drove up on the driveway. His spirits lifted when he remembered it was Emily's car and he hurries out of his room in his usual clothes and down to the foyer.

"Let them in!" he orders Riff Raff, but to their surprise, it was only Emily. It didn't matter and the young woman and the transvestite embraced, while laughing.

"Emily! Oh I missed you so!" Dr. Frank exclaims and kisses her all over her face.

"I've missed you too! You would not believe what we've been through!" Emily replies and returns the kisses.

"Come, come! I want to hear everything! Riff Raff, bring out the brandy!" he demands and takes Emily into his arms. They come into the living room where Dr. Frank lays her on the comfy couch and Riff Raff brings the brandy.

"Oh, um, I never had brandy," Emily said when the hunchback offers her a glass and takes a sip. It stung her lips and mouth and her foot pounds on the floor.

"My word," Dr. Frank said in amusement. "Emily, why are you here?" he asks.

"I told my grandpa that I wanted to visit a friend. Well, it is true, I wanted to come see you," Emily answers.

"Where is Jenny? I thought she'd be with you," he asks, again, and Emily puts down her brandy.

"She's...well, it is a bit of a long story, but she's in a psychiatric hospital," Emily replies and Dr. Frank almost drops his glass.

"For what?" he asks.

"For post-traumatic stress, severe depression, and also for recovery from the abuse she endured," Emily answers and Dr. Frank takes her hand.

"Tell me everything," he insists and Emily begins the story.

 _We made it to my grandpa's in Columbus and the first thing he did was taking us to the police and they took Jenny to a hospital for evaluation._

 _They did a rape kit on her as evidence of rape can be collected in 96 hours after the assault. They did find enough evidence to pursue an investigation on her dad._

 _When the Columbus police arrived in Denton, well, they were in for a mess as they discovered just how rotten Jenny's dad was._

 _They questioned her mom and she admitted about her husband's iron grip on everything and everyone in the town. When asked about where he went, she said that when he discovered that Jenny was gone, he went into a fury. He actually went looking for us that night, but she said she had no idea where._

 _The Denton police also admitted Mr. Roberts' harsh treatment of them and how he got rid of some of the town's people when they questioned his practice. He paid them to move away and even threatened their lives._

 _Then the entire Ohio senate got involved in the scandal when asked how could someone like Mr. Roberts run the police in Denton._

 _Since they were unable to find Mr. Roberts in Denton, they kind of figured he ran away to Canada or something._

 _The police then evaluated me and questioned my brothers about the abuse. My parents were embarrassed by the whole thing and claimed that they didn't know about their sons abusing me._

 _My youngest brother finally admitted about the abuse, but claimed it was the oldest's idea. All three were arrested and both my older brothers have gone to prison and won't be getting out for a long time. My youngest has gone to juvenile detention and will be transferred to prison when he turns 18._

 _Both my parents were also prosecuted. They were charged with child neglect since they ignored my pleas and they will be serving prison for quite awhile. I will be staying with my grandpa and finish high school in Columbus._

 _I am seeing a psychiatrist and taking medication for depression._

 _As for Jenny, well, since she went through so much, she voluntarily went to a psych hospital. Her mom on the other hand was going to be taken to some rehab center, but then she ran away._

 _I cannot tell you just how broken Jenny was when she was told the news. I think she believed her mom abandoned her in her time of need._

Dr. Frank, Rocky, Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia had listened to the entire story, with tears falling from their eyes.

"Damn it all to hell, I want to go see her," Dr. Frank said, but can't seem to get to his feet.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, master," Riff Raff replies, "You don't want to expose yourself to the outside." Dr. Frank places both hands to his head in frustration and sinks in the cushion.

"Just how long will she stay in the hospital?" he asks Emily.

"I'm not sure, but she will be thrown out when she turns 18 in July next year," she answers, "That's the national rule, you're considered an adult at 18," she adds.

Dr. Frank pulls Emily into an embrace and begins to cry. "Oh Emily, I'm glad you came, but I am worried about Jenny," he said through his tears.

Emily gently pushes him away and pulls out an envelope from her jacket. "Before I forget, Jenny wanted me to give you this," she said and he takes it.

He gently rips the envelope open to reveal a few sheets of paper. He rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears, and starts to read.

 _Dear Frank,_

 _I know by the time Emily gives you this, I'll probably be on the right track to recovery, but it will take some time. The psychiatric hospital is a nice place since it was recently renovated and the patients, including myself feel at home here._

 _My psychiatrist is named Dr. Valerie Harrison and she is a sweet woman, but a little tough at first. She kind of reminds me of you as she has curly black hair and dark eyes like yours._

 _The first few weeks with her, I described every account of the abuse I endured over the years. She then had me scream out my frustration in order to relieve myself, like you did._

 _The other staff are mostly women in the woman's ward of the hospital since the director does not trust men around women who experienced sexual abuse like me._

 _I have also gone to group therapy with the other women who are around my age. I never met any other girl who had a tougher life. There is this one girl who was locked up in her house by her mother and almost every night, her mom would bring home men to rape her._

 _When she was sixteen, she had a baby and her mom tried to sell it for drugs. She managed to escape from that hell-house with her baby and her mom has been locked up for good. Her baby is now a toddler and living with an adopted family since she believed she could not be a good mom as she went through so much._

 _Other than group therapy, I did discover my passion for painting and cooking. Every day I would go to the kitchen and the staff would welcome me and the other patients and we would get to work for the lunch and dinner rushes._

 _I would make the food into stylish arrangements on the plates and the others decided to follow my directions and it delighted the patients._

 _Dr. Harrison recommended that I go to culinary school and impress those globally famous chefs. I did say I would like to give it a try._

 _Oh Frank, but the truth is, it feels like torture as I miss you with every passing hour. Every morning, I feel miserable when I see that you not there beside me in bed._

 _The moment I step out of the hospital, the first thing I plan to do is come to you and run up to the door and barge in (I do mean it). The next is to kiss you as I never want to touch any other person's lips besides yours._

 _When Emily and I left that morning, I realized that it was going to be the worst time of my life, that is not being with you and Emily._

 _No other person has made me feel safe and loved. After you took my dad's life, I felt a heavy weight lift off from my shoulders, and I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay in your arms, say how much it meant to be free and how much you mean to me._

 _All my love to you, my sweet Frank._

 _Jenny_

Dr. Frank kisses the sheets of paper while tears flow down his cheeks. Emily hugs him tight and he returns the hug, feeling relief in knowing that Jenny was all right, but at the same time, he was sad that Jenny was miserable without him.

"Please stay with me tonight, my dear sweet Emily," he said and she nods in response.

"To be honest, there is no other place I rather be," she replies and the two went upstairs to Dr. Frank's bedroom.

"No peeking," he warns to his four comrades and he locks the door behind him.

* * *

 **From the author: What do you think? Kind of sweet and sad at the same time. There will be a time when all three of them come together, just be patient.**


	10. Chapter 9

***Warning: This chapter contains lemon!***

 **Chapter 9**

"No peeking," Dr. Frank orders the others and shuts the door. He fixes his curly black hair, but Emily takes his hands and kisses him, their tongues dancing.

Emily was about to remove his corset, but Dr. Frank rushes to the window to draw the curtains, making it dark inside the room. He lights a few candles on the table and the nightstand.

"Don't burn the castle down," Emily jokes, but Dr. Frank gives a chuckle.

"Sit down," he said. Emily was taken-aback, but follows the order and sits down on the edge of his bed. Dr. Frank then lights some incense sticks and looks back at Emily.

"Be a doll and remove your shoes," he orders and Emily does so. Dr. Frank does the same, removing his high-heels, and walks over to Emily. He traces her lips with a finger and takes off her jacket, while kissing and licking the flesh on her neck.

Emily gasps in delight and that turned him on as he removes her shirt, revealing her healed, glowing body, but it was nonetheless covered with scars. Emily places her hands on the string of the corset, loosens it, and it falls off of Dr. Frank.

"My god..." Emily moans as his hand unbuttons her jeans and slips it into her undies. He gently massages her pussy and then slips a finger in, causing her to gasp in surprise.

She takes Dr. Frank's hand, lets him slip another finger, and begins to buck, trying to get his fingers to go deeper. "That's right, buck at my touch," he whispers, while licking her flesh.

Emily rives up and down, while moans escape her throat, causing Dr. Frank to also lose control of his touch, and then feels Emily's juices being released. He tastes one finger and has Emily taste his other finger.

Dr. Frank then turns his attention to Emily's bra and unbuckles it from behind. He throws the bra aside, then looks down at Emily's breasts, and takes both of them in his hands.

He then takes one breast in his mouth and then suckles on it, causing Emily to feel the pleasure of his suckling. She cradles his head in her arms as he then slips one of his fingers into her mouth. "Suck on it," he said and she takes it.

Both of them suckle on the body parts they desired and when Dr. Frank was finished, he kisses her hard, and Emily encloses him in an embrace. "Oh Emily, I've missed you," he said and she hugs him.

"Please tell me this is not the end," Emily said and he chuckles.

"Oh no, that was just a little foreplay," he replies and then, forcefully removes her jeans and undies, leaving her naked, but she also took part in removing his undies and fishnets. His cock was erected and hard and Emily's pussy was begging to have it.

"Frank, just a sec, my heart is pounding," Emily said. She wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement and Dr. Frank places a hand on her chest.

"Are you afraid?" he asks, but she shakes her head. "You did it before, why are you afraid?" he asks, again.

"It was my first time and it was messy and short," Emily replies and Dr. Frank raises an eyebrow.

"True, but trust me, you'll love it," he said and kisses her as he positions himself on top of her, his cock at her opening. "My darling," he whispers and then his cock slips with on trust.

"OH!" Emily exclaims, it was more of pain than pleasure, but she ignored it as Dr. Frank thrusts in more. He lays his head beside hers, smelling her hair, but Emily demands, "Please, look at me!"

He obeys and looks deep into her eyes, while he goes faster and harder with his thrusts. Emily's fingers clamped onto his back and her pelvis nearly rives up, but she felt weak in her lower body.

Dr. Frank seems to notice and loops his arms around her legs and raises her pelvis, while he goes in deeper into Emily. "Oh god...oh god..." Emily moans, which satisfied him and makes him go faster.

"Frank..." she moans even more as the orgasm was in her reach and his too.

"Emily..." Dr. Frank whispers a moan, he was covered in sweat, and he didn't want this moment to end. Emily holds onto him as he goes faster and he cries out her name, "Emily!"

He nearly drops her, but he lowers her down as she exclaims, "Frank!" Both excel hot air from their mouths as their orgasms overwhelmed their bodies. Dr. Frank gently pulls his cock out, expelling his cum onto the sheets.

"Emily," he whispers into her ear, "I love you."

That caught both of them by surprise and Emily stares up at him. "What?" she asks, her body was still weak from the orgasm.

Dr. Frank covers his eyes in shame and disgust, "I...I..." he stutters with his words, "Emily, I'm an idiot for not telling you and Jenny sooner. The truth is I fell in love with the two of you," he admits.

Emily was shocked by this, but cradles his face with her hands and then pulls him into an embrace. "Somehow, I knew you would fall for Jenny, but I wasn't excepting it to be me too," she replies and Dr. Frank thought he was going to be sick.

"Emily, when you and Jenny first came here, I thought you two were just easy prey, but when you told me about yourself and Jenny, my whole world just...fell apart," Dr. Frank said and she looks at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"Well, I never thought I would meet someone who was abused their entire life, but two? It came to me then that this world has too many people who abuse others," he answers, "My vision of this world just never was the same," he adds.

"Wait, you were oblivious to the fact that this world has abusers?" Emily asks and raises herself up.

Dr. Frank takes a deep breath and answers, "I never venture outside of this place. I'm stuck in my world and in my work. Also, I am into sex, which is normal from where I cam from."

Emily looked confused, "Wait, what do you mean from where you're from?" she asks.

Dr. Frank looks into her eyes and answers, "The truth is, I am from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania."

Emily didn't know whether to laugh at this, but notices that Dr. Frank was serious. "You're not kidding, are you?" she asks and he shakes his head. Emily scurries away from him, but he reaches for her.

"Emily, don't be scared, I want to protect you and Jenny," Dr. Frank said, but Emily shakes her head.

"It's not that," she answers, "I'm just not sure if I should believe you," she adds and Dr. Frank's stomach drops. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he turns away.

"Frank, this is a lot to take in. I mean, I am skeptic of extraterrestrial lifeforms, but I want to believe you," Emily replies and touches him. Frank turns around to face her, he looks into her eyes, and embraces her.

"Please believe me Emily, I love you and Jenny, and I want to take the two of you away from here," he pleads as he holds her tight. Emily was still not sure to trust him or not, but deep down in her heart, she knew he was telling the truth.

"You swear that this is no lie," she said and he lets go of her.

"I want you to look into my eyes, do you think I am a liar?" Dr. Frank asks and Emily does so. She remembered that he kept his word in protecting both girls from Mr. Roberts and he even took the man's life in order to help them, but mostly to help Jenny be free of the man that took away her innocence.

"Frank," she said, "I believe you."

Dr. Frank hugs her and lets the tears fall from his eyes. Emily notices this and kisses his tear-stained cheeks. Both of them lie down on the mattress, still kissing each other, and then, Emily rests her head on Dr. Frank's chest.

"Sleep well, my darling," he said before he wanders off to sleep.

* * *

 **From the author: How is this for a chapter? Pretty sweet, but also pretty sad. There's more to come.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Both Emily and Frank slept together all through the day until darkness fell. Dr. Frank then gently pokes her in the ribs, causing Emily to laugh slightly. "You awake darling?" he asks.

"Right now I am," she replies. Emily stretches her toes, but Frank then teases them. "Cut it out," she demands.

"Make me," Frank said and continues to tickle her foot.

Emily gives in and starts to laugh as Frank tickles the sole of her foot, which was sensitive to Emily. Frank stops and crawls on top of Emily. He kisses her lips and Emily's fingers brush through his thick black hair.

"I like it this way," Frank said after finishing the kiss. "But it would be better with Jenny, too," he adds and looks over at the empty spot on the bed.

"A threesome you mean?" Emily asks and Frank nods. "I always wanted to do it, but just to warn you, I don't see myself kissing Jenny," she adds. Frank raises an eyebrow and chuckles a little.

"It's true, I only see her as a friend, not a partner," Emily said and Frank caresses her head.

"I know, you are a good friend. I just hate to think what a life she would have if you didn't notice her," he replies and Emily lays her head on his chest.

"I rather not think about that," she said and Frank continues to caress her head and they returned to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _Columbus Hospital for Psychiatric Care, Columbus, Ohio_

Jenny looks at the canvas that she had just finished earlier that day. It was of her hands, but they were white and red, to symbolize the innocence being taken by the red.

She was encouraged to paint the fear she had endured and she choose her hands. The first night her father raped her, he left her bleeding and Jenny touched her bloody opening.

When the house was quiet, she quickly took a bath to wash away the blood. She even scrubbed hard on her hands to get the blood off, even though it was, she still thought she was dirty.

The image of the blood on her hands was still fresh in her mind, even to this day. Dr. Harrison looked it over and says, "What happened that night was your father's own doing. He took away something that was too early for you. Even though you were a child, your mind still holds that memory.

"When you sleep tonight, turn away that canvas, don't even look at it when you turn it away. In the morning, when you see me, tell me what you dreamed of last night, but don't peek at the canvas," she finishes and Jenny accepts the challenge.

Jenny does as she was told, she didn't take a look at the painting, and places it against the wall. She goes to sleep and her mind began to unleash its chorus.

 _Jenny finds herself in a dark space, but she could feel something at her feet. She looks down to see worms under her feet. She tries to scream, but she had no voice and she falls on the worms._

 _They slithered all over her lower body, even her sensitive area. It reminded her of her father's touch and she cries out in fear._

 _Just then, someone grabs Jenny by the arm and pulls her out of the worm pit. The person takes her in its arms and she hears grunting, a man's grunting. She looks down to see that there were no worms, but a man's body, her father's body._

 _The person was stomping on him, "You filthy worm!" the person shouts at , continuing to stomp on his body. Once he stopped, Jenny looks at his face, it was Frank!_

 _"My darling, he's dead," he said and carries her away towards a light._

 _The light was blinding, but Jenny felt warm and safe within this light, and Frank continues to hold her in his arms. "My darling," he repeats the words over and over._

 _"I love you," Jenny heard herself say to him._

 _"I know my sweet darling," he replies and adds, "Please come back to me."_

Jenny wakes up, she was panting, and looks around her room. It was empty, apart from the canvas leaning against the wall. She didn't look at it, instead she wrote about her dream on a sheet of paper. She then adds, "I need to go back."

When morning came, Jenny does her usual morning routine, but was eager to meet with Dr. Harrison. She then went to the psychiatrist, bursting through the door, and Dr. Harrison almost screamed.

"Sorry, but I had to come see you," Jenny said and Dr. Harrison points to the chair opposite her.

"You do look excited, tell me, what's on your mind," she asks. Jenny begins by telling her the dream, but kept Frank out of the picture, keeping her word to him. She even stated that she didn't look at the canvas.

"Very good, I say you are almost finished your treatment, but there is one more thing you must do," Dr. Harrison said and Jenny nods. "Tonight, I want you to burn the canvas. It's the one thing that would trigger your relapse if you were to take one look at it," she adds.

Jenny knew what she was talking about, one look at the red and white hands would bring back the horrific memories of being raped the first time.

"The reason is that we want those memories locked away forever, but I must warn you; something will trigger those memories to come back to haunt you. However, I do believe that seeing a psychiatrist at least once a week will help you lock them again and if possible, maybe going from weekly to monthly will work," Dr. Harrison explains and nods.

Jenny grew excited; she was going to leave the hospital and go back to Frank. She desired him and wanted to be in bed with him, again. "When can I leave?" she asks, eagerly.

Dr. Harrison looks through her papers and then on her computer. "Tomorrow morning, but I do want to call your friend as she and her grandfather are listed as your new guardians. Well, technically her grandfather I mean," she replies and finds something on her computer. "Let's call Mr. Garrett," she adds and picks up the phone.

She dials a number and she puts on the speaker. It rings for a moment and then someone answers, "Hello, this is the Garrett residence." Mr. Garrett had a maid and this must be her.

"Yes, this is Dr. Valerie Harrison, I'm calling from the Columbus Hospital for Psychiatric Care. I am here with Jennifer Roberts and we wish to speak to Mr. Charles Garrett or Miss Emily," she said and there was a pause.

"I'll transfer you to Mr. Garrett," the maid replies and then there was a dial tone.

"This is Charles Garrett, this is Dr. Harrison and Jenny right?" the former lawyer asks.

"Indeed yes, I have good news," Dr. Harrison replies and adds, "Miss Jenny will be completing her treatment tonight and we were wondering if you or perhaps Emily will pick her up from the hospital tomorrow morning if possible."

"I'm afraid Emily has gone to visit some friends in Denton, but I will be there in the morning," Mr. Garrett answers. Jenny thought she was going to faint; her friend Emily had gone to visit Frank without her.

"That's good to hear, we'll see you then," Dr. Harrison replies and hangs up. She notices Jenny with a pale face and asks, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I think the blood is rushing to my head," Jenny lies, but the psychiatrist shakes her head.

"If your blood went to your head, you be red-faced. You're pale, are you going to be sick?" Dr. Harrison asks, again.

Jenny shakes her head 'no' and leans back in the chair. Dr. Harrison stands from her chair and comes over to Jenny, taking her head and placing it between her knees. "Take a minute," she said to Jenny.

It took a moment for the blood to return to Jenny's brain and she lifts her head from her knees. "I think my heart took all the blood from my brain, it was pounding pretty hard," she said to the doctor.

"Yes, it can happen, I'll have someone come and check your vitals," Dr. Harrison said, but Jenny shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine," Jenny replies. Dr. Harrison takes her word, but checks her pulse on Jenny's wrist.

"Normal heart rate, I guess you were excited," she said and adds, "So, here's what's going to happen: I'll have the patients and the staff come into the courtyard and in the fire-pit, we'll watch the canvas burn. It'll be considered your graduation ceremony."

Jenny nods with a smile and was given permission to leave the office. She was going to leave the hospital, perhaps for good at least. However, she was upset that Emily had left her to visit Frank.

She didn't understand why, but something bugged her: was Emily in love with Frank? Jenny didn't want to believe that as she loved Frank and she thought he loved her, too.

Then, she remembered the letter she gave to Emily that Jenny wanted to deliver to Frank. Maybe that was it and she lets go of the previous thought she had.

Jenny hoped that Frank read the letter she had written to him and maybe he would feel just how lonely she was at the hospital. Maybe he was lonely at his castle, too.

Jenny returns to her room to pack what she had brought to the hospital. She did have many paintings and she wondered if Mr. Garrett would not mind her bringing them to his place.

Jenny was eager to get back to Frank as soon as possible. She wanted to kiss him and stay with him as long as she wanted to. "I'll be with you soon," she said to herself and lies down on her bed, thinking of him.

* * *

 **From the author: I apologize for the delay. The holidays were hectic, but this was always on my mind. Will Jenny be free of her torment? Will she get to Frank? Find out next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

True to Dr. Harrison's words, most of the patients of the hospital showed up at the ceremony. Jenny looks around, noticing a few of the girls from her group therapy.

"Way to go Jen, some of us are not as lucky as you," one of the older girls, Darlene said.

Jenny was carrying the canvas that was to be burned and the bonfire was burning bright. Jenny walks toward it and the patients who were watching began to clap in a rhythmic tone.

Once Jenny got to the bonfire, Dr. Harrison appears beside her. "As of tonight, Jenny Roberts will graduate from victim to survivor," the psychiatrist said to everyone. She turns to Jenny and says, "Now, I want you to place the canvas over the fire and let it burn, let all those memories burn."

Jenny walks up to the bonfire and does what Dr. Harrison said for her to do. She placed the canvas over the fire and she heard the sizzling of the paint. It was very hot and Dr. Harrison says, "You can drop it in."

Jenny drops the canvas and it was engulfed by the flames. The patients started to cheer as the fire consumed the painting and it turned to ashes. Jenny watches the last of the canvas dissolve into nothingness.

The other patients began to congratulate Jenny in her success of recovery. The women from the group therapy went up to her and hugged her. "You are very brave," one girl said and the others said the same thing.

"What do you plan to do once you leave?" another asks.

"Probably go back to school, but try to get my GED. Dr. Harrison said I should go to culinary school," Jenny answers and the women nod.

"Go to pastry school, you get all the free desserts," someone replies and they laugh. Jenny, however, sticks out her tongue.

"I be sick to my stomach," she said, but the others laugh.

"Sick or not, I don't care, I eat a whole vanilla cake if I want to," a young woman replied.

The bonfire dies down and the patients go back in as it was late and it was time for them to go to sleep. Jenny couldn't sleep, she was excited to be getting out of the hospital and back in the real world with good expectations.

She tried her best to sleep, but her eyelids were wide open. "Oh well, maybe Mr. Garrett will let me sleep tomorrow," she said to herself and looks out the window, staring up at the starry sky.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the Caste of Frank N Furter, Emily gets aroused by a sensation in her head. Frank noticed and also gets aroused. Emily takes a blanket and checks her bag that had her phone.

It lights up with a message from her grandpa. It said: "Emily, come home! Jenny will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning! Please come home!"

"Holy shit!" Emily cries out.

"What's the matter?" Frank asks.

"Jenny's leaving the hospital tomorrow morning!" Emily exclaims. That lit up Frank's brain and he screams almost a girly scream.

"Sorry darling! But this is so...so...amazing!" he cries out and dances with her while naked. They collapse on top of each other on the floor and Emily cuddles with Frank. "What am I going to do? I want to see her, but I don't know what to do," he said.

Emily looks at him and replies, "I can take you to see her at my grandpa's house. In fact, why don't you stay at my place for a while?"

Frank looks at her with shock and surprise. He wasn't sure if he would go through with it, but he wanted to see Jenny so badly. "I think my social anxiety will get the best of me," he said. Emily hits him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he exclaims, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"I don't want to hear excuses, you're coming with me to see Jenny! And when you see her, you're going to tell her how much she means to you!" Emily orders. Frank seemed a little scared of Emily just now, but she did have a point.

"Well, what should I say to your grandpa? What will he think of me?" he asks.

"Tell him that you sheltered us when we were lost, just don't tell him you made love to us," Emily replies and Frank nods.

"Your grandpa will kill me if I were to say that," he said and they stand up.

"Can I look at your wardrobe?" Emily asks. Frank shows her his closet, showing her corsets, fishnet leggings, all sorts of lingerie. "Do you have any business attire? Or any regular clothes?" she asks.

Frank shows her a little section of jeans and sweaters. "Oh hell, this will have to do," she said and looks at a few of them. She throws a pair of men's jeans with a belt and a dark gray sweater. "Wear them," she demands and he gets them on.

"I hate these clothes," he sniffs. Emily gets back into her clothes and packs what Frank had in regular clothes. "We're going shopping when we get to Columbus," she informs him.

"Oh, shopping," he sounds delighted at the idea.

The two leave the room and met with the others. "Master, what's the occasion?" Riff-Raff asks. He, Rocky, Magenta, and Columbia stare at the odd looking doctor in the unusual clothes that they never see him wear.

"I'm going to see Jenny and meet with Emily's grandfather," he answers and the four look at each other. "Now, don't get any ideas. This is what I want to do," Frank informs them and they nod. "I think I'll be away for a week, maybe more," he adds.

Rocky starts to whine like a dog. "Oh don't give me that, you're a big boy, you can take care of yourself," Frank said to Rocky and the muscle man nods. Frank pats Rocky's head like a dog and he goes with Emily.

Frank looks at Emily's Honda Civic almost curiously and relaxes in the passengers' seat. "This is an amazing machine," he said to Emily as she starts the engine.

"I call him Bogart or Bogie," Emily replies and Frank looks at her.

"What?" he asks.

"That's his name, Bogart after the actor Humphrey Bogart," Emily said.

"But why?" he asks, again.

"It's something we humans like to do, name their cars so to think they are like living beings," Emily answers and Frank stares at the dashboard, checking every inch of it.

"Interesting," he said and Emily drives out of the driveway and out towards the open road. Frank's heart pounds as he sees his castle vanish behind the treeline. He never ventured beyond the castle and this was going to be an amazing adventure for him, but all that matter to him now was to see Jenny.

* * *

 **From the author: My deepest apologies for the delay. My personal life decided to rear its ugly head and I had to put everything off. So, I hope this chapter brings everyone's interest back.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the next morning, Mr. Garrett drove up to the psychiatric hospital in his silver Mercedes. Jenny was waiting eagerly on the front stoop. She barely slept a wink last night and she packed what she had early in the morning hours.

She couldn't wait to see her best friend Emily and especially Frank. She was looking forward to start a new life with Emily and her grandfather, as he was their new guardian, although she wished she could stay with Frank.

"Good morning Jenny!" Mr. Garrett exclaims upon seeing her. Jenny's luggage was taken in the car's trunk. Jenny looked over the Mercedes, she had seen the car in magazines and car commercials, but she never seen one in real life.

"You like my car? I call her Belle," Mr. Garrett said. Jenny laughed a little; the name did suit the luxury car as it was beautiful. "I insisted that Emily get a new car, but no, she loves Bogart," he adds.

"I never got my license, but Emily let me drive a bit in Bogart," Jenny said and Mr. Garrett nods. He thought of mentioning Jenny's father being a total ass for not letting Jenny get her own driver's license, but he decided against it.

"I'll tell you what, we'll take you to the BMV when you feel ready to take the permit test. If you perform well, I'll take you car shopping," Mr. Garrett replies, but Jenny looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to-" Mr. Garrett holds up a hand, "Don't worry, I have more money than anyone else in this city. Being a lawyer was the best thing in my life, but not just for the money," he said.

Jenny gets into the passenger's side and Mr. Garrett gets in the driver's seat. "Um, what was it like to be lawyer?" Jenny asks, curiously.

"I did a lot of criminal cases. There were some people who were clearly in denial of the crimes they committed and my job was to expose those dark side. Got a good reputation for putting away those who were of the worst kind," Mr. Garrett explains as he started the car.

Jenny was fascinated and wanted to hear more of Mr. Garrett's stories. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Emily brought a friend to the house," he said and Jenny looks at him.

"A friend?" she asks.

"Yes, a man, a bit younger than me, but he has curly black hair and dark eyes. He seemed a bit unusual to me, but Emily said he sheltered you on the night you were coming to see me," Mr. Garrett said and Jenny's jaw drops.

She knew who he was talking about and a great excitement filled her senses. Frank had indeed come to see her. Mr. Garrett drove away from the hospital. For Jenny, it was probably the last time she see it.

Jenny didn't say another word until they got to the Garrett mansion, which was in a nice neighborhood in the city. The first time Jenny saw the mansion, it was a white plastered building with plenty of rooms and beautiful glass windows. There was a gate to protect it from outsiders.

There was a big garden in the back with a greenhouse that housed Mr. Garrett's orchids. Jenny came back to the present when the mansion came into her vision.

"You can pick any room you want," Mr. Garrett said when the gate opened. The car went up the driveway and Jenny literally jumped out and went into the mansion.

"Emily?!" Jenny calls out, "Frank are you here?!"

Right then, Emily appeared from the staircase and next to her was a man that Jenny recongized, almost. Frank was wearing khakis with a blue sweater, something Jenny knew he would never wear.

"Jenny!" Emily cries out.

"You're back!" Frank exclaims and both he and Emily race down to embrace Jenny. Frank takes both girls in his arms and lets the tears fall. He kisses both of them.

"Both of you are here! Oh my brave girls!" Frank cries and continues to kiss them. "I've missed you Jenny," he adds.

Jenny couldn't speak as she was crying with tears of joy. Emily hugs her tight and Frank does the same. "It's all right Jenny, we're all here," Emily said. After exchanging hugs and kisses, the three of them regain their composure, but they were still emotional. Mr. Garrett looks at them and gives a smile.

"I say we have some tea," he said and summons a maid to take care of it. Both the girls cling to Frank as they were escorted to the garden patio. "Girls, he's not going anywhere," Mr. Garrett said.

"No, it's quite all right," Frank replies, holding both girls tight. The garden had many flower beds that contained tulips, daffodils, and rose bushes. The patio was white with a metal table set that had cushions.

Both Emily and Jenny sat next to Frank and he held both of their hands. "So, Doctor...?" Mr. Garrett asks, looking at Frank.

"Doctor Heidrich, Franklin Heidrich," Frank answers and Jenny looks at both him and Emily.

"And what do you specialize in Dr. Heidrich?" Mr. Garrett asks, again.

"Medical science," Frank answers, again. Jenny realized that Emily had him say these things in order to fit in the world outside of his own.

The tea arrived and they each take a cup. Mr. Garrett eyes Frank almost suspiciously and asks, "And what made you go into medical science?"

"I like to study the human body, see what mysteries have not been solved," Frank answers.

"Interesting," Mr. Garrett replies and then asks, "Do you mind if I ask how my granddaughter and Jenny came into your care?"

"I'm sure Emily-" Emily then taps him and Frank clears his throat. "I meant to say that these two young women were out driving in the rain and came upon my mansion," he starts to explain.

"In the middle of nowhere, that I heard," Mr. Garrett said.

"Grandpa, could you please be nice for once?" Emily asks and her grandfather raises his eyebrows.

"Anyway, these two young ladies ask for shelter for the night, which I did provide and they were on their way in the morning. They did explain why they were running away. Oh, why must humans be so tragic?" Frank said.

"That I want to know as well," Mr. Garrett said, sipping his tea. "Tell me, did you go to school aboard?"

"Yes, London," Frank lies, which was an obvious lie to Jenny.

Both girls still hold on to Frank. "It seems they are attached to you," Mr. Garrett said.

"He did save us," Emily replies and Jenny nods.

When they were done with their tea, they return to the house, where they stop in their tracks. They hear shouts coming from the front door and they go to investigate.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Garrett asks a maid. Then, he notices who was the intruder and motions Frank to stop the girls.

Jenny peers over Frank's shoulder and her body goes numb. The intruder was none other than her mother, who ran away three months before.

"What the hell are you doing here, Brenda?" Mr. Garrett demands.

"Oh Charles, I thought you be in today," Mrs. Roberts replied, but Mr. Garrett showed anger in his face.

"What are you doing in my house?" he demands the woman.

"Can we talk?" Mrs. Roberts asks this time.

"You ran away three months ago, you abandoned your own daughter when she needed you!" Mr. Garrett shouts at her.

"I had to clear my mind, now that my husband is gone, I can take care of Jenny myself," she replies, but Mr. Garrett wasn't buying it. Jenny, Emily, and Frank were not buying it either.

Mrs. Roberts than looks over to see Frank and behind him, Jenny. "Oh my sweet girl! Come here! I've missed you!" she exclaims, but Frank blocks her vision.

"Who is that man?" she asks, pointing at Frank.

"That man saved Jenny and my granddaughter, for that I owe him my life," Mr. Garrett replies.

"What's that mean?" Frank whispers to Emily.

"Means he'll repay you with his life for saving ours," Emily replies and Frank nods. He then steps forward and stares at Brenda Roberts.

"Mrs. Roberts? We would appreciate it that you leave," he said, but she gave a look of shock.

"Me? I'm a victim, too," she replies, but Mr. Garrett rolls his eyes.

"Why didn't you stay and support your daughter. You could've gotten help, too," he said. Mrs. Roberts shakes her head.

"I don't like doctors. They're nosy and mess around with your business. They give useless medication and their therapy never helps," she replies, but then Jenny steps forward.

"How would you know if you never been to one?" Jenny asks. "Dr. Harrison was good to me and she helped me with getting back on my feet," she adds.

Mrs. Roberts doesn't say a word, she just stares at her daughter with a blank experssion. "You know, I say you are like dad," Jenny said and then her mother explodes.

"How dare you compare me to him! I had to do everything he says and yet it was not enough for him! If I wanted to cry out for help, he pay people to shut up or leave!" she screams at Jenny.

"That is enough Mrs. Roberts!" Frank shouts at the woman and Emily pulls Jenny aside. "Now, I advise you to leave," he orders and Mr. Garrett summons a guard.

Mrs. Roberts was then taken out of the house and pushed passed the open gate and it locked behind her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Garrett," the maid said, "She said she is the mother of Miss Roberts, so I let her in."

"Well from now on, she is no longer welcome here. My house is a refuge now for my granddaughter and her friend. Both of them will stay here," Mr. Garrett informs the maid.

Emily and Frank take Jenny upstairs to her new room, where she wanted to be alone with them. "I never want to see her, again," she said.

"I don't blame you," Emily replies.

Frank cradles Jenny in his arms. "Oh my sweet darling, I believe you've been through enough for today," he said and kisses her on the head.

"I'm fine," Jenny replies and stares at him, "Are you comfortable in that?" she asks about the clothes.

"Oh, dastardly things, yet Emily insists," Frank answers, "Also that I blend in with your society," he adds. "But I miss my fishnets, corsets, and pearls."

Jenny starts to laugh, "So, Dr. Franklin Heidrich right?" she asks and Frank nods. "And you studied medical science in London?" she asks again.

"Oxford to be exact, or what I have been told," Frank answers. Jenny and Emily giggle and Frank joins in. Then, he takes both girls in his arms and they exchange tender kisses. They fall onto the mattress, continuing to kiss one another and the girls roll up Frank's sweater, revealing his chest. Frank then removes Jenny's shirt and bra, revealing her small breasts.

Frank suckles on Jenny while Emily suckles on Frank's neck, giving him a double orgasm. Jenny tries to reach for Frank's cock, but Emily beats her to it. "Oh fuck me hard girls," he pleads and continues to suckle on Jenny's breast.

He breaks away briefly to have them remove their jeans and underwear. He sticks two fingers up Emily's opening while his tongue was in Jenny's vagina, licking the walls.

Both girls moan and Emily reached for Frank's cock, again, but this time went down his pants and touched it. It was hard as a rock and they were tangled, but were none the less satisfied with what they were doing.

Frank finished with both, but had them place their hands at their openings. "Feel how wet you two are," he whispers and then Emily and Jenny touched each other. "Oh naughty," Frank teases them.

"Emily, grab him," Jenny orders and Emily grabs him and holds him down. Jenny then removes his pants to reveal his erected cock, ready to explode. Jenny licks the tip before taking it in her mouth.

"Oh...fuck...fuck..." Frank moans and Emily goes down to kiss his balls. Frank felt like screaming as his cock was being attacked by the two girls he loved. Instead, he grabs a hand-full of the sheets.

Emily finishes with Frank's balls and urges him to lick her now. He does so and licks her walls clean. "Both of you taste sweet, like lemon tarts," he said when Emily got off of him.

Then, Frank lifts his back up when an orgasm coursed through him and he released his cum in Jenny's mouth. Jenny comes up to his face and they kiss, letting Frank taste his own juices.

Emily takes her turn to kiss Frank to taste the cum in his mouth. They then relax on the bed, with the girls lying on Frank's chest, and they breathe steadily. He fiddles with their hair and holds them tight.

"Oh my girls, now we're here together again," Frank said to them. The three then fall asleep on the bed, with Frank having one arm around one girl.

* * *

 **From the author: Hello my fellow readers! I hope this chapter appeals to you as with the other chapters. Now that the gang is back together, we shall see what the future holds for them. See you around.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few hours pass, but Dr. Frank and the girls refused to get up. They were entangled in an embrace and Dr. Frank was holding them tight, even when he was sleeping.

Jenny then wakes up and asks, "Either one of you awake?"

"No," Emily replies in a grumpy tone.

Emily rubs up against Dr. Frank's chest and he moans. "I could go for wine, that would put me back to sleep," he said and the two girls giggle under their breath.

"I would like some, too," Jenny replies and makes a smoothing noise with her lips.

Just then, the bell rings from the dining room. "Oh shit," Emily groans, "Dinner's ready," she adds. Dr. Frank, however, stands up to attention and straightens up, even putting up his fly.

"C'mon, let's go," he orders the two girls, but they groan. Jenny pulls on his arm and tries to take him down, but he doesn't budge. "C'mon girls," he said, "You don't want me to tell your grandpa what we did, do you?"

"NO!" Jenny and Emily said in unison and get up from the bed. They straighten their hair and clothes as they were a complete mess.

The three left the bedroom and joined Mr. Garrett in the dining room. "Thought we celebrate this occasion. Ever had Italian wine Doctor?" the kind old man asks.

"Oh my, yes," Frank answers. A maid pours red wine in four glasses.

"You girls can have some, too. Just for today, but don't tell anyone," Mr. Garrett said, whispering the last part. Both girls nod and made the 'zip the lip' motion with their hands.

Bruschetta was first brought out to the table. The bread was steamy as if it was just brought out of the oven. It was topped with sweet basil, creamy Italian cheese, and ripe tomatoes.

A big plate of tortellini was brought out. It had cut up bits of ham and peas, and sweet tomato vodka sauce was stirred into it.

"My, that looks good," Frank commented.

"Take as much as you three want," Mr. Garrett said and Emily went first in scooping the tortellini onto her plate.

They filled their plates to the brim and a bowl of grated cheese was placed down on the table. The girls drizzled cheese all over their food.

"My word, you two love cheese," Frank said, but Jenny looks at him.

"After being denied food for much of your life-" "Jenny, please, not at the table," Emily insists, but Jenny begins to chug the food into her mouth.

After a few fork fulls, Jenny's mouth began to quiver, and Frank knew what was going on in her head.

Her father denied the basic need of food and probably water and never had a distant meal. Frank stands from his seat and goes over to Jenny. He holds her in his arms and rubs her back.

"Shhhhh, let it out if you want, everything that happened is all behind," he whispers and Jenny calms down.

After receiving a few napkins and drink of water, Jenny started to eat again, slowly this time. Everyone resumed eating, not uttering a word.

Two bottles of Italian red wine were consumed, the girls taking most of it.

"Emily, Jenny," Mr. Garrett began and the two look at him. "I thought it would be best for you two to enroll in alternative school, taking classes online and such," he explained.

Jenny and Emily look at each other, their vision was just about blurry and they felt light-heated.

"I rather go to real school," Emily replies, taking another gulp of wine.

Mr. Garrett stares at them with a concerned look, but Frank says, "I think they can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Garrett asked. Both Emily and Jenny nodded, still holding their wine glasses and asking for more. "I think that's enough for tonight. We'll discuss this in the morning," he said and has a server take their dishes.

"Dr. Heidrich, I would like to speak to you, privately," Mr. Garrett said and Frank's stomach dropped and he could feel pins and needles course through his body.

"Grandpa, is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I want to talk to him, man to man," Mr. Garrett replied and has a maid take the girls up to their rooms.

About half-way up the stairway, Emily dismisses the maid by insisting they were good on their own. Once the maid was gone, Emily took Jenny by the hand and lead her to a room that appeared to be a den.

"Over here," Emily said, pointing to a wooden board. She lifts the wooden board and they could hear both Frank and Mr. Garrett.

"Care for a brandy?" Mr. Garrett asked.

"No thank you, I'm watching my alcohol," Frank replied. The two girls waited until one of them spoke.

"I want to ask you, did you do anything inappropriate while my granddaughter and Jenny were at your mansion?" Mr. Garrett asked.

"Absolutely not, I would never harm some total strangers," Frank answered, but both Emily and Jenny knew that was not a good answer.

"Yet you invited two young high school girls into your mansion after dark. Didn't you find that odd?" Mr. Garret asked, again.

"At first I did, but I was not going to let two girls get lost in the woods, especially since it was raining that night," Frank replied and adds, "The road they were on is especially dangerous when it rains."

"I see. Dr. Heidrich, I was surprised that my granddaughter insisted on going to see you after the trial of her family. Why do you think that?" Mr. Garrett asked.

"She came by to ask me if I wanted to come to Columbus. It's been three months since I saw the two of them. I was so afraid during that time, but I was mostly afraid because what if Jenny's father found them in Columbus? I never got a good night sleep over that," Frank said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds and then Mr. Garrett says, "You never got a good sleep?"

"Never. When Emily and Jenny told me about their families, especially that Mr. Roberts, I was sickened to my stomach," Frank said.

"Yet you didn't take them to Columbus yourself, why is that?" Mr. Garrett asked.

"Oh no," Jenny whispered to Emily, who nodded.

"You want the truth?" Frank asked. After a minute, he answers, "I'm not a people person. I am terrified of the outside. I had a bad experience one time and I rather not discuss it. However, Emily convinced me otherwise."

There was silence for a minute and then, Mr. Garrett replies, "Is that so?"

"It is so," Frank said.

"Well, I find it hard to believe, but I won't push you into revealing your horrible experience. You are welcome to stay as long as you want, but I want you to be kind to those girls. They have been through enough," Mr. Garrett replied.

"I understand," Frank said and they heard him leave the great room.

Both girls waited for him at the top of the stairs. He looks at them and takes them by their hands. They went into Emily's room, which had a large bed and purple painted walls.

"Girls, I won't let anything happen to you, I swear," he said, hugging them.

"We know," Jenny said and he kisses the tops of their heads.

"I just hoped I haven't gotten on your grandfather's bad side," he added, but Emily chuckles.

"It's his nature to be so questionable," she said.

They got undressed and into their night clothes. Frank had a full pajama set. He notices the girls snickering. "What?" he asked, but they shook their heads.

Frank got in the middle of the bed and the two girls took one side of him and he held them with one arm. "I love you two," he said in a whisper.

Both Emily and Jenny kissed him and they settled down to sleep.

* * *

 **From the author: Hello my dear readers! I apologize for the long delay. It's been a really hectic year for me finding work and such. I hope to find some time to get back into the game. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. There is more on the way!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was pass midnight and the Garrett mansion was seemingly quiet. In the girl's bedroom, Emily, Jenny, and Frank slept soundly. Frank had loosened his grip on them and they were spread out on the bed.

Just then, they were awakened by the sound of glass breaking and then the house alarm went off. Then, the front door swung open with a crash.

"JENNY!" a woman's voice screamed over the blaring of the alarm.

"Mom?!" the young girl cried out. The three of them jumped out of bed, Frank grabbing one of Emily's bed-robes and opened the bedroom door.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Mrs. Peters shouted.

"Stay here!" Frank ordered and goes to look down the stairway. The woman known as Brenda Peters was holding a metal baseball bat and she had a wild look on her face.

"What is going on?!" Mr. Garrett shouted.

"Call the police! My mom is in the house!" Jenny shrieked.

Brenda looked up the stairway and saw Frank. "Where's my daughter?!" she demanded.

"Why do you want to know?!" Frank shouted over the alarm.

"She ruined my life!" Brenda screamed and swung the bat, smashing a Chinese vase.

"How did she?! Tell me!" Frank demanded.

"I couldn't have more babies after she was born! IT WAS HER FAULT!" Brenda shouted and ran up the stairs.

Frank held his ground, but his body was filled with rage. No one was going to insult or blame Jenny in front of his face. Her mother was clearly insane and he knew she hated her own daughter.

"How dare you say that to my face! Jenny is not at fault! It was something you could not control!" Frank shouted, but Mrs. Peters spat on the ground.

"Where is she?! I'm going to kill her!" she shouted and ran up the stairs. Frank blocked her way and pushed her down, but she held onto the railing.

"I've called the police Brenda! You're going to jail! Do you want that?!" Mr. Garrett asked, but Brenda ignored him and dropped the bat. She reached out her hands towards Frank.

She grabbed him by the neck and the two fell down the stairs. "FRANK!" Jenny and Emily screamed. Both girls watched as Frank struggled to break free of Brenda's hard grasp at his throat.

Frank punched at the side of Brenda's head, but she refused to let go. "MOM! STOP IT!" Jenny shouted and Brenda looked up.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted and loosens her grip on Frank's throat. That gave Frank the opportunity to grab the bat and hit her on the side of the head, again.

Brenda screamed in pain and Frank grabbed her by her arms and held her down. Brenda cried out, either it was out of pain or anger. "I hate you!" she shouted.

Just then, the sirens wailed and red and blue lights illuminated the foyer as the police cruisers arrived. Mr. Garrett ran around Frank and Brenda, shouting to the officers, "She's crazy! She tried to kill us!"

A few officers entered and saw Frank holding Brenda down. Jenny came to his side, "It's okay, let them take her," she said and he loosens his grip. An officer handcuffed Brenda and brought her to her feet.

"I hate you," Brenda said to Jenny. Frank pulls Jenny into his arms as the young woman started to sob and the officers lead her mother out.

Once Brenda was secured in a cruiser, a few officers began to question Mr. Garrett and his granddaughter, Emily. They then turn to Jenny and Frank, but Frank was shaking.

"It'll be okay, they just want to ask questions," Jenny said through her tears.

Jenny explained what happened and that her mother had ran away when she was in the psychiatric hospital. Frank explained that Brenda wanted to kill Jenny and he was protecting her.

"She did come earlier today," Frank added, "She wanted to see Jenny, but we didn't want her to because Jenny has been through a lot, and Jenny did not want to."

The police officers took note of this and left a few hours later. The front door was shattered and the maids did what they could to pick up the shards of glass.

"I need a drink," Mr. Garrett said and raided his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Frank walked over and pulled the bottle away from him.

"I need some too," he said and took a swig.

"Dr. Heidrich, I owe you for protecting the girls," Mr. Garrett said and Frank nods, taking another swig.

Jenny checks Frank's neck, "It's fine, just some bruising," he said and Jenny kissed him on the head.

"Brenda will be going away for a long time," Mr. Garret said and he took back the bottle of whiskey. Frank goes back to the bedroom with the girls and checks in the mirror.

"Quite a shiner," he commented. Both Jenny and Emily hugged him and he hugged them back. "Can you two sleep? I don't think I can," he said.

"I don't know, the adrenaline is still pumping to my brain," Emily replied and Frank gave back her robe.

"Try to," he said and sat at the wicker chair by the window. The two girls went back to bed and watched the sunrise from the window.

* * *

 **From the author: I apologize for the long delay, I had this chapter stuck in my mind, so I did the best I could. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
